


Highblood Heat

by realslimshadychick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realslimshadychick/pseuds/realslimshadychick
Summary: When Cronus enters his heat cycle he tries to keep his cool around Kankri but pretty soon that's really hard because Kankri insists on being Kankri. My first fanfiction, I apologize.





	1. In Which Cronus Tries To Control Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri is coming over and oh no! Cronus has started his heat. Now he's got to try and control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes to start. This is my first fanfic so don’t be too judgmental. The exact details about my version of troll heats will be explained later on. So please read and review (and excuse my bad point of view changes). Enjoy 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck in the slightest and all credit goes to Andrew Hussie.

Prologue

Cronus Ampora woke up with a start. He was feeling unusually warm and dare he say it…horny? Was his bulge unsheathed? That definitely wasn’t normal. And why were his pants soaked through, maybe a particularly good dream that he just didn’t remember? He then realized what time of the sweep it was and with a loud (and long) fuck, Cronus “officially” began his five-day heat cycle. Chapter One (Cronus’s POV) Before Cronus had started his heat, he had been successful in getting Kankri to agree to hang out with him in his house, and the high blood was not going to reschedule just because of his stupid heat. “I mean, it is just the first day”, the sea dweller thought, “I can control myself.” Cronus then began to get ready for the mutant blood’s arrival, picking up around the house because it was a mess and Kankri might find it triggering. Plus there were some magazines that Cronus definitely did not need Kankri seeing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Cronus heard a polite knocking at his door and went to open it. Kankri had arrived. The small troll was dressed in his usual outfit of a red sweater and unusually tall pants. “Clothes that wvould probably look better on the floor of my room,” Cronus thought then mentally slapped himself because he needed to control himself.

Interrupting his inner monologue with a polite smile the mutant-blood asked: “What will we be doing today, Cronus?”

“Wvell chief, I figured wve could wvatch a movwie or somethin of the like”, said the sea dweller.

“Then lead on”, Kankri exclaimed with a degree of cheerfulness as Cronus led him to his living room to sit on the sea dweller's human couch.

“So wvhat do you wvanna wvatch?” Cronus invited.

“I’m alright with most things as long as they are not triggering to anybody in the vicinity”, replied the younger.

“Well then Kanny, since me and you are the only ones here, wve’re wvatching Grease”, stated the sea dweller.

Kankri interjected with a “Please, my name is Kankri, not Kanny! Do you realize how triggering addressing someone by the wrong name could be?”

Cronus then put his special edition of Grease into the CD player, popped some popcorn, put a lot of salt and butter on it, offered some to Kankri (who declined) and sat back down on his couch (far as he could from the mutant blood, mind you, he didn’t want any incidents). The sea dweller then hit play and began to watch his all-time favorite movie. For the record, this is when the trouble began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the two trolls were watching the movie, Cronus felt a very odd sensation and reached down to rub it before realizing exactly where (and what) the particular feeling was. When his mind caught up with his hands it was already too late; he was rubbing himself through his pants. Fortunately for the high blood Kankri was too engrossed in the movie, his mouth moving, quietly murmuring various trigger warnings that should have been placed throughout. “Wvhat wvould those lips feel like around my…,”Cronus began to wonder then stopped because it wouldn’t be good to get excited. Cronus got up and went to refill his popcorn bowl. While he was heating up his popcorn he heard a loud exclamation from the living room. He ran to Kankri to see what was wrong. Kankri was staring at the screen in horror as two characters had sex. Oops, the sea dweller had forgotten about the sex scene in his special edition of Grease. He went to turn off the T.V. and turned around to face the lecture he was sure he was going to get.

The small troll was sitting there mouth gaping and face red. Kankri then took a deep breath and began to lecture Cronus about appropriate viewing materials and proper trigger warnings. Cronus interjected with an “I’m really sorry, chief, I forgot” but Kankri was having none of it. Cronus’ mind began to wander to other things as he began to think about other things. Cronus considered Kankri and thought the little troll looked so cute sitting there with red cheeks and a big mouth, going on and on about triggers. He would look so nice down on his knees. Or on his back. “Wvait! No stop, just stop,” Cronus thought, he needed to keep himself calm. He could feel his bulge unsheathing and it was not good, the sea dweller needed to get Kankri out of his hive now, or else things would get bad, like really bad. Cronus had problems (in Kankri’s opinion) with self-control and the high blood didn’t want them tested. So with an excuse of not feeling well, Cronus shooed Kankri (who protested at being forcefully evicted) out of his hive and flopped onto his human bed. He then proceeded to try to get off, and after failing in his attempts, falling into a fitful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Grease” doesn’t actually have an actual sex scene that I know of. You have made it through chapter one so get ready for chapter two. There even might be really, really, really minor action.


	2. In Which Porrim Laughs at a Confused Kankri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We switch to Kankri's point of view and find out why Cronus kicked him out, but not without some help from Porrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another few things. I feel that Kankri is really innocent and doesn’t really know too much about sex and heats because he thinks that people will find them triggering. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credits go to Hussie

(Kankri’s POV)

     Kankri Vantas was feeling confused. He had just been evicted from his friend Cronus’s hive with an excuse that the sea dweller was feeling sick. But Cronus didn’t look sick. Maybe he was just uncomfortable about the whole sex scene situation? Well if that was the case he thought he should go back to ratify the situation. Kankri turned around and went to the front door of Cronus’s hive. After knocking for what felt like five minutes and getting no reply but only hearing odd noises Kankri decided to leave and go to Porrim’s house to consult with her about the Cronus situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Once the small troll arrived at his moirail’s house he knocked at the door and was instantly greeted by the jade blooded troll. Porrim ushered him in and sat him down at her kitchen table.

“What kind of tea would you like?” Porrim inquired.

“Peppermint would be fine,” replied Kankri and as an afterthought added, “Do you know what’s wrong with Cronus?”

“What do you mean ‘What’s wrong with Cronus?’” Porrim asked.

“Well, he was acting strangely when I was at his hive this morning. First, he accidentally showed me a (trigger warning) sex scene, and then when I began to lecture him about how some people might find that triggering, he told me he was feeling unwell. He shooed me out and when I went to knock on the door I got no reply and heard very odd noises,” Kankri stated.

As Kankri was saying all this Porrim had covered her mouth with her hand while laughing so hard that she could not even speak. She tried to get words out but the only intelligible ones he could make out were “too innocent…heat…I’m going to kill him” and with the last few words, Porrim stopped laughing and began to get serious, very serious.

“Kankri,” she started, then after a pause continued “I believe you should stay away from Cronus for a while.”

“Why? He is probably just a bit ill and what if he needs my help?”

“Because the only type of help he needs is help you have vowed never to give.”

Kankri then realized exactly what Porrim was alluding to. It was so obvious. Why hadn’t he remember what time of the sweep it was? Cronus was in heat! That was why he was so eager to get Kankri out of his hive.

Kankri wondered aloud, “Maybe I should bring him some supplies? After all, I know how hard it is to get through heat without any of the concupiscent quadrants.”

“That might not be a good idea Kankri, sea dwellers tend to get a bit moody and possessive on their heat. I should know, once I had to take care of Meenah on her heat and even though we were just friends, she was very controlling of who I hung out with and what I did. She even tried to, hem, coerce me so she could relieve her heat.”

“But Porrim (trigger warning: blood stereotyping) Cronus is a bit lower on the hemospectrum so I’m sure he can control himself for the five minutes I take to deliver his food.”

     After a bit more arguing the jade blooded troll agreed that it would be okay to take some provisions to Cronus, but Kankri had to agree to be careful and to alert Porrim immediately after he was done so she would know he was okay. With his query settled and a plan in mind, Kankri went to his hive to sleep and planned to bring his friend some provisions the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     The morning arrived and with provisions in hand, Kankri knocked on Cronus’s door. Slowly the door opened and the sea dweller came into view. The smell hit Kankri like a bat, it was so sweet and intoxicating. The smell seemed to be coming from the sea dweller. Speaking of the sea dweller. His cheeks were flushed purple probably due to recent activities. What activities Cronus might be doing Kankri did not want to know.

“Hey,” Cronus said, “Wvanna come inside?”

“Yes, but only for a few minutes. I have learned from Porrim about your condition,” Kankri replied as he walked into Cronus’s kitchen and set down some groceries on the table.

“My condition?” Cronus replied and then when he thought on it, visibly paled. “I’m sorry Kan, I didn’t mean to be triggering or anything but I thought wve could still hang and stuff. I thought I could keep myself under control. But I was wvrong.”

“Oh it’s alright Cronus, I should have known. But I brought some soup-” The young troll was cut off when Cronus pulled him into a kiss. Kankri began to lean in but then realizing exactly what was happening and where it might lead them, pulled back quickly and blew his whistle.

“Cronus!” Kankri said as soon as he finished blowing the whistle. Then the lower blood, obviously flustered, asked, “Why did you do that! You of all people should know about my vow. I found it very triggering that you suddenly invaded my personal space….” The young troll would have continued but he noticed the look on his friend’s face. It was pained and the troll looked like he could be sick at any moment.

“Are you okay Cronus?” the smaller troll asked concernedly.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine chief but I think you should leave.”

“Why have I done something to offend you, I am sorry for possibly triggering you?”

“No no, you’re okay, I just don’t think I can control myself much longer.”

“What do you mean control yourself?”

“Are you really that innocent? I mean that it’s takin a lot of my wvillpower to not force myself on you. And as time goes by that same wvillpower is leavwin me. So I really need you to leavwe.”

     And with that Cronus gently shoved Kankri out the door and slammed it behind him. Then Kankri heard Cronus talking through the door. The sea dweller was saying that Kankri should not come back for the rest of the week or else he would definitely not be able to control himself. Since it was still morning. Kankri decided he should go talk to Porrim about the situation so he could be better informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s finished. I’ve decided that the next chapter will basically just explain troll heat cycles. Do not expect any type of action. Oh and I'm going to need a Trollian handle for Kankri, I want it to have Karkat's Trollian initials. I already have one for Cronus.


	3. In Which Troll Heat Cycles Are Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanatory chapter where troll heat cycles are added. There won't be that much plot development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again this chapter is just basically an explanatory chapter. So it’s really short, and don’t expect as much development. I just really enjoy creating the unnecessary backstory. Read and enjoy, and of course please review.
> 
> Disclaimer: All credits to Andrew Hussie, I don’t own anything.

(Kankri’s POV)

    Kankri had arrived at Porrim’s house. Kankri knocked and when the jade blood answered, he began peppering her with questions about troll heats and their effects.  Porrim looked amused and let Kankri into her hive.  She sat on the couch with her moirail and began to explain the subject of troll heat cycles.

“First,” Porrim began “a little history so you can better understand. Heat cycles were an early evolution of trolls so that we could have enough stamina and be willing to fill all the buckets that were needed to be filled to help keep the troll race from becoming extinct. They usually occurred when it was drone season so every troll had them around the same times. That is not the case for us since there are no drones, so we get them in a random fashion. For us, heat cycles are just an annoyance since we are no longer alive and don’t even have a Mother Grub to help us reproduce.”

“How fascinating,” Kankri interjected sincerely.

“Going on,” the jade blood continued, “Heats will vary for each level on the hemospectrum.  While all heats are painful without concupiscent quadrant mates, they will vary in pain levels depending on the troll’s position on the hemospectrum.  If a troll is at the bottom of the hemospectrum, like you Kankri, their heats are longer, usually a week and a half, but are less painful. Most definitely still painful as you know, but less so. Meanwhile, sea dwellers like Cronus have shorter but much more painful heats. Any troll cannot relieve their heats without a quadrant mate, no matter how much they try and believe me most trolls do try.  Seadwellers have little to no self-control on their heats.  They grow very possessive of any flush crushes or quadrant mates they may have. This, in some cases, can also apply to friends. Seadwellers can also smell other trolls they think of as ‘competing trolls’ on their crushes/quadrant mates and will be very jealous. They feel the need to claim these people by biting them during any intimacy the two might have. This claiming makes it so that any ‘competing trolls’ know to back off because the claimed troll has the scent of the claiming troll. This type of claiming is special to sea dwellers and only sea dwellers can do it. As you know Kankri, trolls release pheromones during heat so that they can find quadrant mates. Usually, these pheromones are very weak but sea dweller pheromones are very strong and almost irresistible. Even the strongest willed troll might not be able to resist. These pheromones are often not at full strength until the middle of a sea dweller heat, although it might vary in some cases. Those are the main differences,” Porrim took a breath, “Any questions?”

Kankri who had turned red (even though the jade blood hadn’t exactly said anything sexual) while Porrim had been explaining, shook his head no.

“Well then,” Porrim said, “I think it would be best if you stayed away from Cronus for the remainder of his heat.  We do not want anything happening that is dubiously consented to. As I said he probably won’t have any sort of self-control, especially when it comes to you. I’m surprised he was able to hold out and be calm with you and get you to leave. I’m very impressed and will be sure to commend him when his heat is over. And if that is all I, unfortunately, have to ask you to leave as I am working on a surprise for you, dear moirail.”

“Okay, Porrim.  Thank you for the information.  I truly appreciate it. I am very excited to see what this surprise is, I hope it is nothing too triggering.”

She laughed, “It is definitely not, and remember, you can ask me any questions you might have, but be sure to stay away from Cronus.”

“Again thank you Porrim, goodbye.”

Then the little troll left the hive and went back to his own hive. On the way there he realized something was nagging at the back of his mind. What was it? Oh no he had lost his favorite whistle at Cronus’s hive after the _incident_.  He was going to have to go retrieve it but it would have to wait. The sky was already getting dark and Kankri needed to go to his hive.  He would get it tomorrow.  Heat or no heat, Kankri really needed his whistle. He might need it after all. And what was that about Cronus not being able to control himself, “especially when it came to him”? Oh well, he’d figure it out tomorrow after a nice deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, there was a little bit of chapter development. The next chapter or the one after that one should have the pesterlogs. Remember reviews are always appreciated.


	4. In Which Kankri Does Exactly What He's Told Not To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is pretty self-explanatory. Kankri does some things which he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about leaving updating for so long, my life got very busy for a while there. So there will be a little bit of action, nothing too graphic though.This will be a short chapter and I use mostly human terms because I can’t remember all the troll terminology. Read and review, please. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, all credits to Hussie.

(Kankri’s POV)  
Kankri Vantas was having problems. He was at Cronus’s hive about to knock on the door when he heard loud moaning and his name repeated several times. Kankri knew what Cronus was doing, he wasn’t that naïve. He really didn’t want to interrupt this specific activity but the mutant blood really needed his whistle back, so he would have to knock. As soon as Kankri put his fist on the door to knock, the door opened. There stood a shirtless Cronus, face purple due to the things Kankri heard him doing through the door. (Was he really doing that sort of thing on the couch near the door?) Cronus paled when he realized who it was at his door and backed away.  
“Kanny, wvhat are you doin here? I thought I told ya to stay awvay,” Cronus exclaimed.  
“I just needed to get my whistle. I must have dropped it yesterday.”  
“You really need to leavwe Kankri, it’ll start kickin in any minute.”  
“Do not worry Cronus, I’ll only be a minute,” and with that Kankri walked in. When the mutant blood walked past Cronus, the seadweller sniffed the younger troll.  
“Chief, wvho is that I smell on ya?”  
Kankri gulped when Cronus said that, he had been expecting that sort of thing. Keeping up his nonchalant façade, he answered, “Oh, it’s just Porrim, we had tea yesterday. I’m surprised you can smell her after some time has passed.”  
“Is tea all that you had with Porrim?”  
Cronus was now very close now and Kankri was beginning to get nervous. The small troll could feel the seadweller’s breath on his neck. Kankri whipped around and faced the (much) taller troll.  
“Please back up few steps Cronus. I feel triggered by your invasion of my personal space and the questions you are asking. You know Porrim is my moirail.”  
“Wvell wvhat if I don’t wvanna?” Cronus asked, his voice very low and breathy, as he stepped closer.  
“Then I will be forced to blow my whistle and remove myself from your hive,” Kankri answered, having finally located his whistle.  
“Come on Kanny, help a friend out. You of all people should understand howv miserable heat is wvithout a quadrant mate.”  
“You know about my vow Cronus.”  
“C’mon chief, please.”  
“Cronus, pleas-” and again Kankri was cut off as Cronus pulled him into another kiss. This was different from the last time. Kankri felt heady and wanted more. But why? Unless…the pheromones! Breathless, the small troll pulled away from the seadweller.  
“Let me finish what I was saying. Cronus, you realize that I am celibate and will not break my vow because of your heat pheromones. I have found my whistle and I am going to leave now. Please do not attempt anything and goodbye.”  
“Yeah sure chief,” Cronus muttered, “Wve’ll see in a day or two when my pheromones are stronger. Then you wvon’t evwen remember the wvord celibate.”  
Kankri had already left Cronus’s hive and was going back to his own hive to do some very important social justice blogging. 

\------------

(Cronus’s POV)  
Cronus was wondering what to do. Kankri had just left his hive. The small troll looked so fuckin adorable, with his red checks and whistle. Cronus was sure that he could get Kankri to help him “relieve” his heat. He just needed to get him into his hive when the pheromones were stronger. The question was how to do this? He realized he sounded desperate but the pain he felt at not being able to pail was so very, very intense. “Maybe if I trolled Kankri I might be able to lure him over,” Cronus thought but it was late in the day and the heat was exhausting. So Cronus went to sleep with some very exciting dreams about the small troll.

\--casanovasAnchor[CA] began trolling criticalGriever[CG] \--  
CA: hey kanny im sorry about the wvay i wvas actin yesterday. i wvas kinda wvonderin if maybe ya could bring me some food?  
CG: I’m n9t sure Cr9nus. P9rrim has inf9rmed me that seadweller pher9m9nes can 6e quite str9ng. And didn’t I just 6ring y9u f99d yesterday?  
CA: you only brought me bread and cheese. i need real food and ya wvouldnt wvant ta trigger me nowv wvould ya kanny? besides i really need the food, it’ll help ease the pain.  
CG: 9kay Cr9nus. What d9 y9u need?  
CA: just the essentials. a couple pounds of meat, a jug of wvater and some fruit.  
CG: Is that all?  
CA: yes  
CG: I will g9 get the things. See y9u in a 6it.  
\--criticalGriever [CG] ceased trolling casanovasAnchor [CA]\--

  
“Success,” Cronus thought as Kankri stopped trolling him, presumably to get the food that Cronus so “desperately needed”. In reality Cronus could have gone weeks without needing to go outside for nourishment, he had so much stocked up, it was just an excuse to get Kankri back to his hive. He was glad the Kankri had fallen for his excuse without questioning him too much. It was the fourth day of his heat and his pheromones were now at their strongest. Cronus decided to pick up his room because if he was lucky there would soon be another troll in it and he didn’t want anything to kill the mood he was trying to achieve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. Expect updates more frequently now that my life has calmed down a bit. Any advice or reviews welcomed. So stay tuned for more (double pistols and a wink).


End file.
